Great Mother
by misticrain
Summary: Have you wondered how vampires came about? If the Volturi were the oldest of their kind? What if there was a queen who found the Cullens' Would she step in and defend them, or would she side with the volturi?


Have you wondered how vampires came about? If the Volturi were the oldest of their kind? What if there was a queen who found the Cullens' very fascinating and was intrigued by their life style? Would she step in and defend them, or would she side with the Volturi and seal their destruction? Read on and discover the answers to these and many other questions you may have.

All characters, with the exception of the Queen, belong to Stephanie Meyer, this story was written for fun and no profit or royalties are made from this publication. Thank you Stephanie for creating such a wonderful and magical world that has sparked the imagination of many, good luck in all of your future projects.

Mystic

The Great Mother

I had come to Volterra to permanently dethrone my creations, my children. So many years ago I had tried to find three vampires to train to become "The law keepers" of our kind. I had personally trained each of them for their individual tasks. I had chosen them for their human gifts at the time because I knew once they turned they would have the abilities that they needed to govern over the others. I had hoped to cultivate fair judges with compassion as well as swift action. I could not have been more wrong. It had come time to correct the injustices that had fallen our kind as well as deliver justice to the corrupted. It was a task I was not looking forward to. As any other mother I loved my children, and to destroy them would be one of the hardest things I would ever do in my existence.

I was delaying in my purpose for this visit for two reasons, first I was looking for some alternative to their demise. Second I had a glimmer of hope that the reports that were coming back to me from my confidants were misinterpreted or misconstrued in some way. So far I had seen nothing to suggest these rumors to be true, but to be honest with myself I hadn't really looked hard either. I did not want to see the evil doings of my children and was grasping to the small hope that they were holding true to the given titles as 'The law keepers' of the vampires.

Since my arrival there had been talk of some kind of disturbance that had happened with in the last few months. It had caused my sons' some concern, as well as curiosity about some strange kind of love with a human. This new family that had managed to remain hidden from my children and their guard were the talk of my sons' little empire that they had so meticulously created. There was something about this family that had my sons' feeling threatened. Aro was doing a good job of not thinking about the circumstances that had them all in distress since I had arrived. I was only able to piece together the events through viewing some of their congregation's thoughts.

I had returned to find my sons' more selfish and power hungry then previous memories. My sons had built an army of very powerful and talented vampires, and now they were bent on the destruction of this new coven, this very unique family, known to many as the Cullen's, and I wanted to know why?

"Mother?" I turned toward the title that had not been used to address me for many years. I had come to visit my boys periodically in the beginning but I hadn't been home in hundreds of years. My son looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you displeased with me?"

"No, Aro," I sighed and turned towards the window, the moon high and full, lighting the town below me. I saw the humans' scurrying from little shops to their perspective dwellings. These were the safest humans on the planet. There was no hunting in Volterra it was forbidden. I wasn't really interested in them; I was trying to figure out what this family looked like through glimpses of images in the other minds around me.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, his touch was soft and gentle, I heard him sigh then and sensed him turn towards the window.

"What is bothering you?" He turned from the window placing his hands behind his back as he walked towards the middle of the room.

"Why do you feel I am bothered by something?" I was bothered by my creations and what they had become. I had picked them very carefully from a select few. I trained them for a hundred years; I had trained them to keep order amongst our kind, trained them to be the keepers of the law, now I returned centuries later and find my sons corrupt with power and greed. They were now in the business of eradicating covens that were a threat to that power.

"Mother, since your arrival home you have been distant and refuse to feed and I know you're thirsty your eyes give you away." He appeared in front of me like smoke, touching my face gently. I could feel how angry he was with me for not accepting his hospitality.

"You know I don't require regular feedings like you and the others. I am not thirsty, honest."

"Mother your eyes are void of any color; they are so pale blue, that if I didn't have the eyesight that I have they would seem clear." He looked in my eyes just then and I could feel something... was it concern? I supposed it could be, I guess. "When was the last time you have hunted?"

"I don't know," I rolled my eyes and waved him off as I turned toward the huge fire place, the flames licking the marble within the man made cavern. I was not cold, we didn't get cold, it was more for the ambiance of the room.

When was the last time I had feed? I honestly didn't remember, fifty maybe forty years ago. I was very old now, around seven thousand years old and the thirst didn't effect me like it did my children. I had spent many centuries hunting what I could find, human and animal alike; all their blood had been precious to me. I was non discriminatory when I hunted. I remembered my father, my creator vaguely. He was young and handsome but not like us, he had a heartbeat and blood ran through his veins. He was very warm and his scent was a mixture of human and us. I had not encountered another like him. He was unique and at the time, and so was I.

Of course he had to have created others like me, because in a few millennium are species had started to out number our food supply, animal and human, and terrible territory wars had broken out. In England the carnage was referred to as the plague, the humans had come up with their own reasons for the out of control deaths of their kind. Others of my age and my self had convened and decided to set laws to govern the vampires. Any who broke the law were punished severely, paying with their lives. Eventually we grew tired of our self imposed prisons and I being the last to leave was left with the task of creating new 'Keepers of the law'.

And so I did.

"Well mother?" Aro's voice rang through my revelry.

"I don't know son, it has been many years." I looked at the flames as they danced above the wood, caressing each other like lovers.

"Come feast mother, please!" I heard something in his voice then, could it be concern? Could it be love?

I turned and looked at the pain in my son's eyes and I knew I would never be able to do what I had come to do. There was no way I could destroy this creature that I had cultivated. He may be a monster even to our own kind, but he was still my son and I loved him, all of them. I walked to him then taking his hand and kissing his forehead softly, his gift did not freighted me, none of their gifts did, I had learned to shield my thoughts and I did not permit him to see things I did not want him to see. He of course thought it was my age that forbid him to unlock my mind.

"I'm not thirsty, child." I took his hand and led him to the giant four post bed that dominated the huge room, and guided him to sit beside me. I was interested in this family, this coven that not only had a sir name but a crest as well.

"Tell me Aro, for I am curious," I brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen in his eyes, behind his ear, "What has this 'Cullen coven' done to deserve the wrath of my sons and his army?"

I could sense his discomfort as he moved slightly away from me. "How do you know about the Cullen's?"

I could see every thought not to mention hear every word in this place, in this little city. The talk of the Cullen's had buzzed in my mind since I arrived here a few months ago. Even the humans were talking about mysterious events that had occurred the day of the festival. Fortunately it had been explained away by the masses as some sort of prank that some teenage tourists had orchestrated to enhance the festivals experience for on lookers.

"They are nothing mother, just a family who has broken laws time and time again; unfortunately I don't know how I can possibly over look this last transgression. This family is truly remarkable and it is going to be a waste to destroy them." He kissed my forehead just then and stood looking down at me. "Please do not concern your pretty little head with them further mother. You are here to be pampered and treated like the Queen that you are." Then he turned from me and walked towards the door.

I didn't miss the look of fear, of me knowing of the Cullen's, it unsettled him. _Interesting!_ I found this very interesting indeed. Usually virtually nothing disconcerted my son, because like me he had the gift of knowing. "What laws have they broken?" I asked before he could make his escape.

I read his memories, A tall young vampire male with chestnut hair stood before him and next to him was a dainty human female her wavy chestnut hair falling around her heart shaped face, and a childlike female vampire, with dark black spiky hair stood on the other side of the human girl, they were standing in protective positions, ready to defend this girl. He looked at the male vampire; Edward was what he called him.

"She is your _La tua cantante_, her blood calls to you." then I saw the human female. _Yet you embrace her, love her, curious._ He thought.

The memory blurred, but soon was replaced by another. The young male, endanger of death from my son, the young girl pleading for his life. "But she must die, she knows to much." the voice of Marcus, my other son.

"She will be one of us" the child vampire spoke, Alice. "I have seen it." she offered her hand to Aro.

I looked at my son, the viewing only took seconds. "This human child intrigues you?" what had Aro seen in this wisp of a child? He had no interest in human or vampire existence. He would have killed all three if something had not intrigued him. I received my answer as I saw his demon twin female try to burn the human; she withstood the onslaught that should have killed her. "A shield!" I whispered._ A very powerful shield! _

Aro hadn't known though, if he had, the child would already be turned by his hand and her companions would have been slaughtered if they didn't allow it to happen. Shields were rare and it didn't surprise me that my son knew nothing of them as of yet. He only knew of the gifts he had encountered and coveted. He knew of my gifts, empathy and telekinesis. Of course I had developed telepathy as well as the ability to block my thoughts over time and with much practice. My natural ability was with empathy and telekinesis I could feel every emotion in this room as well as the ability to move things with my thoughts. I have only met a few hundred that had duel gifts and they were born before the age of Pisces.

"What mother? What did you say?" Now he listens to my ramblings.

"He shields her." I recovered quickly. "He loves her, how intriguing of a situation." I suddenly understood his worries; this family was a powerful family with very talented vampires within it.

"Yes, yes," he waved my musings away. "It is too bad they must be punished."

"Why, must they be punished, the small female said she would turn the human herself."

"They have created an immortal child mother, I have a witness." He smiled, the caring son of just a few minutes ago vanishing before my eyes.

"I wish to see this witness." I turned up my chin and looked at him determination set in my features.

"Mother there's.........."

"ARO…!" I demanded in a low growl. I could see I visibly shook him to his core. Good, he could see the fury that he had caused glowing in my eyes as they turned black from my rage.

"Yes mother, Please accept my apology." He lowered his eyes and opened the door waiting for me to go through.

I walked slowly through the opening my hands clasped in front of me; I waited in the hall for him to lead me to the meeting room. I knew where it was of course but I knew it would make him feel better if I allowed him to escort me himself. We entered the marble room which was circular and had enormous columns holding a domed ceiling. In the back was a small stage like area with three very ornamented chairs, I assumed it was where his brothers and Aro sat when passing judgment upon our kind. Marcus and Caius joined us from the back of the small area. Their eyes weary as they saw me cross the room.

"Mother," Marcus said a smile crossing his stone features. He was less of a monster, he didn't really want to be here anymore then I did, but the bond to his brothers were strong, as well as the security of the guard he had around him. He came to me and took my hand softly bowing and kissing it gently then stood and helped me to the center chair. The feeling of resentment coming from Aro had me guessing it was _his _chair I was guided to. I was the oldest here, I was their Queen, and I commanded respect. Caius came to me, bowing on one knee and kissing my hand.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence, mother." They had not known that I had been here for awhile now; Aro had kept it from them. I wondered why.

"Must I have a reason to visit my sons?" I looked down at him.

"No of course not," He looked up into my eyes and saw his pale face reflect in my ebony irises. "You must be terribly thirsty!" It was not a question but a statement. He stood and turned to one of his guard. "Felix..." The tall vampire bowed and left the room returning momentarily with their secretary.

"Did you want to see me, my lord?" She bowed and then noticed me sitting in Aro's seat. Confusion set in her delicate features.

"My mother is Thirsty!" Caius answered and motioned Felix forward with his prey, or my prey.

"But you said you would change me, that you would make me one of you, you promised." she wailed as Felix pulled her towards me. It had been a long time since I had feed, and her sent rose to my nose saturating my very being. I was suddenly _**very thirsty**_.

"Jane," Aro called, the child vampire stepped forward a smile crossing her face, and the young woman suddenly began to sob uncontrollably. I waived Jane away and stood. She paused and looked at Aro, who nodded very slightly. Jane bowed and returned to her post the look of disappointment crossing her face. She was truly a sadistic creature.

I walked to the young woman who had fallen to her knees sobbing in her hands. I felt no sympathy for her, she knew this was a possibility, she was given no promises. But there was no reason to be cruel about it. My many years taught me that we did not have to be wild, out of control beasts. That we could feed without causing pain. I knelt down in front of her and gently took her face in my hands wiping away the tears that had fallen to her cheeks.

"Shhhh..........." I crooned softly. I leaned down to her ear and whispered softly "Peace will find you soon." Then tilted her head and bit down on her jugular vein. The blood was warm and fire that was burning in my throat subsided. I heard her exhale her last breath; as I drank the last few drops of blood from her. I released her and laid her gently down on the marble floor then stood and turned to Felix.

Felix followed my wordless command and walked over to the dead girl, grabbing her wrist and then pulling her towards the door. "Pick her up." I growled deep in my chest. Felix stopped walking and bent down lifting her body in his arms. It was obvious of his distaste, but he did not disobey me.

I heard the crowd of vampires gasp at my words and I turned and addressed them all. "She has served you well and gave her life to quench my thirst." I looked at my sons who just stared at me. "She has made the ultimate sacrifice and deserves some kind of gratitude for the life she has given." I could see they thought I had lost my mind, the lower murmurs amongst the crowd showed that the court agreed with them.

A voice suddenly raised from the murmurs, a brown haired youth, Alec the other twin, approached me cautiously. "But they are just humans. Mir food! They serve to sustain us, do they not?"

"They may serve a purpose as our food, but are we no more then animals that we can not thank them for their sacrifice?" Even though I was looking at him I addressed the whole populace.

The young boy shook his head once, then moved back to his place by his sister's side swiftly. "I am no animal, and I am no monster, and I will not act like such now or ever." The cloaked figures bowed, and I returned to may place on the marble stage, Marcus to my right and Caius to my left, seated in there perspective places. Aro stood by my side his hands clutched in front of him.

"Bring Irena to me," He looked at Felix "My mother wishes to speak with her."

It only took moments, Irena was no mortal and they could move at normal speed for our kind. She, a dark haired vampire stood in front of me her hands twisting her dress as she looked worriedly to me and then to each of my sons. She was afraid, I could see as her eyes darted from me and my sons to Jane and Felix. She had every right to be afraid, these were far from civilized creatures that she had run to, they killed for power and the love of killing. I could see their dissatisfaction with me when I didn't tear the human girl to pieces during my feeding.

I motioned with my hand for the girl to move closer, when she didn't respond immediately Jane stepped forward setting her on fire. I turned toward the little brunette creature and pushed her back with a wave of my hand and my thought alone. She flew hard against the marble wall, it crumbled as her body smacked it with a sickening thud, I watched her as she slid down the smooth surface to the floor, her brother moved to her side instantly.

"Did I ask for your assistance?" I growled.

Aro stepped forward to intervene, but when I put up my hand while I still looked at Jane, I felt him waver and stop in his tracts. "No, my Queen." Jane stood with some help from Alec and bowed towards me. This court was out of control, they were taught to be killers, thinking they were better then any other living creature, but my sons of course. Maybe I will stay and teach these whelps some much needed manners and respect. I turned back to Irena and smiled gently at her.

"Please little one, do not be afraid. No harm will come to you here." She stood and moved towards me her eyes wild with fear, she moved because she had seen what I had done to Jane, she moved because of what they called me, she was afraid of me. It couldn't be helped I suppose, when you were amongst monsters; it was expected to be seen as one. Her fragile little face looked up at me and that is when I noticed her eyes, actually looked at them for the first time. They were a dull topaz color with a dark tent to them; she did not feed on human blood. I stood and came to her lifting her face gently and starring into her eyes. I moved in her memories until I saw a chestnut haired vampire smiling at a child, an immortal child. I looked closer my eyes superior to her own, bringing the image closer to me, no this was no immortal child, a human child?

"Irena you are free to go." I stood and looked at Aro "Feed her, she is thirsty and we do not treat our guests this way, understood!"

"Yes mother, she may join us during our next feeding." I turned my head and looked over my shoulder at my first son. He knew she did not feed on human blood but was going to tempt her anyway. I was curious if the reason he found her and ones like her threatening was because they rose above their natures and truly became something else, something more then animals controlled by their bloodlust.

"No!" I said confidently "Ask her which animal she prefers and bring it to her."

"MOTHER! I don't cattier to…" What ever he was going to say froze on his cold blue lips as I glared at him.

I waved my hand as I turned towards the golden doors as they swung open for me, than I walked out. I was leaving this place of carnage. I knew my sons intentions already, and this child, this strange child, was familiar to me some how. I couldn't quite place this feeling of recognition. I had to go to Forks, Washington and see for my self.

After all if this was a human child and the vampires raised it as one of their own, either they were very old like me and had very good control on their thirst, or they feed as Irena did, and did not desire human blood which was very rare indeed. In either case, this family was going to prove very interesting indeed. I found my self running with excitement as I exited the palace. I had not been around anyone my age in three thousand years.

I could be in Forks in about a day and a half maybe sooner if the gods and goddesses were with me. I smiled at the anticipation, it had been such a long time since I had found something interesting enough to peak my curiosity. I was just hoping I wouldn't be disappointed.


End file.
